I'm gay
by Palliative
Summary: Sasuke's gay...well It's a conversation between Sasuke, Neji and Naruto. Humor, a little yaoi. I suck at summery.


Well, Sasuke needs some advice. Guess who's going to help him? Well...not quiet helping....

Any way!

SASUNARU! YAAY!

* * *

"…Neji?"

"Hm?"

"…You think I'm gay?"

"Hm."

"Don't say 'hm', dammit!"

"Hm."

"…"

"…"

"Is that a yes?"

"hm…"

"So… I'm gay, huh?"

"Hm."

"Argh!"

**********************************

"Naruto?"

"What is it, teme?"

"… I'm gay."

"…"

"…"

"Congratulations…"

"So… you don't feel like anything?"

"Why would I?"

"You're my best friend, so…"

"Nah. It's ok, teme."

"You're such a dobe."

"Don't call me that, teme!"

"Heh… dobe sounds good!"

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"…"

"…"

"Gay…"

"You're dead, Naruto!"

**********************************

"I talked to him…"

"So?"

"He said that he doesn't mind."

"…"

"…"

"I told you, Sasuke."

"No, you didn't! All you said was 'Hm'!"

"Hm…"

"There! You said that again."

"…"

"…"

"Maybe this was you destiny."

"What?"

"I said maybe it was your destiny, that he didn't mind that much."

"Fuck your destiny, Neji!"

**********************************

"…Sasuke? What are you doing here? It's already midnight!"

"Hn"

"Sa-sasuke?! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Raping you"

"WHA?!"

"Mmmm. You smell so niiice!"

"Sa-sasuke! Hold on a sec! Ah! Leave alone my boxers!"

"I'm just _sooo_hungry Na-ru-to."

"Eh… Then let me bring you some ramen?"

"Tch. Dumbass."

"Hey!"

"I'm hungry for _you_, Narutooo."

"S-sasuke! You're loosing your mind! Let me take you to doctor!"

"Hn"

"Aaahhh. L-let me go, b-bastard."

"…"

"Ahhhh. Haaaahh. "

"Say my name."

"I…"

"Say it."

"Sasukeee!"

"Now was it that hard?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Ngh."

***********************************

"So… You fucked him last night?"

"Hn"

"Oh…"

"Now, see. It wasn't destiny or anything. We just did it!"

"Well, this was a part of destiny…."

"I said one time, Neji: Fuck-your-destiny."

"You're _not_ a realist."

"And you're not gay to understand me."

"Of course I am."

"…"

"…"

"Are you fuckin' with me?!"

"Heh. Not quiet with you. I'm dating Gaara."

"…"

"…"

"Couldn't you find any one better?"

"Well, it was part of my destiny."

"Yeah, I'm agree."

"A looser is always a looser."

"Who you meant by that?"

"…"

"…"

"My self…"

* * *

Heh. "A looser is always a looser." is what Neji had said in... one of the episodes. I really don't know which one.

Any way. This was quiete fun to write. You know, I always enjoy writing about SasuNaru yaoi pairin-

Naruto: "WHAT?!"

Sasuke: "Are you deaf, dobe? Seriously, at the end of 'Windows' story, you said the same."

Naruto: "I'm not deaf, TEME!"

Sasuke: "Dobe."

Naruto: "TEME!"

Sasuke: "Dobe."

Naruto: "TEME!"

Sasuke: "I enjoyed fucking you."

(All the jaws drops)

(Naruto blushes): "TEEEMMMEEEEE!"

Shikamaru: "Girls are troublesome..."

Chouji(munching): "But they're both guys, Shikamaru."

Itachi: "Well, Naruto sure looks a little girly..."

Me(Pulling Itachi to a side): "Itachi! What the hell are you doing in _my _office?!"(Hehe. Quiet )

Itachi: "Uh, you have an office? I didn't know that."

Me: "Well, you're STANDING IN IT!"

Itachi: "Oh...am I?"

Me(Palming my face): "Oh God...Save me..."

Lee: "I'LL SAVE YOU,*-san!"(Heh.* is my nameXP)

Me: "OH NO! LEE! I REALLY DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

Tenten(To me): "Be careful,*. He's not in love with Sakura anymore!"(Hehe. Again my name!)

Me(To Tenten): "Do you have any worse news?!"

Lee(Running to me): " I'LL PROTECT YOU TILL MY DEATH TIERS US APART!"

Me(Running away): "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! SOME ONE HELP!"

Neji( For mking things worse) "He's drunk, *"(My naaame!)

Me(Runnig behind Tobi): "TOBI! SAVE ME!"

Tobi: "Tobi is a good boy!"

Me(Pointing to Tobi): "AHHH! HE'S CRAZY!!"

Deidara( To Itachi): "I told you we should kill him, un."

Itachi: "I think you are right, Deidara."

Me: " Hey! All of you!Get out of my office!"

Pain(To his organisation): "She's right. Let's get out of here. We have a new mission."

Itachi: "To kill who?"

Pain: "I don't know...kill anyone you like."

Zetsu: "It's nice. I'm hungry."(He eats people!Ewww!)

Me: "Ok! Out! I said OUT, Lee!"

(Every one's leaving)

Peww! Every one left. So, Where was I?...OH! I wanted to say REVIEW PLZZZ!

Um... I think I just heard something....

"Ohhh! Fuck me harder,Sasuke!"

Ok, this was sure obvious.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

B'by the way, all I wanted to say was Review please, nothing more!...I think I should give them some privacy...

I'm leaving, people! If you want to stay, then do it! Sorry, I can't help those little noises-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...Well, that wasn't a little noise, you know....Any way!

BYEEEE!

I'M LEAVING!

AND I'M NOT COMING BACK!

Hehehe...just a joke...

Just...THROW THESE TWO GUYS OUT OF HERE! FOR GODS SAKE! THEY'RE DOING IT ON _MY_ _BED_!


End file.
